A Goddess Adventure
by rollingbell
Summary: A re-upload of Magic Within me - Where a girl travels to Agrabah and learns not everything is what it seems. If you like OC X Canon you'll like it, but everything is different than the normal oc story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok due to being requested to re-upload this story I took into account that I needed to fix up the grammar so I asked some friends of mine to help me with me. First being my friend DoctorBeathany. **

**Some chapters may be taken out due to some of them not making sense when I was writing them. The newest chapter for the last story I did will be included in this one but the story will change due to Lila's new story line. **

**Oc's are mine I only own the plot for my own story. **

**Aladdin is owned by Disney **

Chapter 1

1902

A morning breeze blew through the window of a young women's room; the soft wind caused the young women to awake from her slumber, as she opened her eyes the morning light touched on her flowing white hair as she sat up. "It's so bright … So very bright… the sun light feels so soft today, it's so graceful… I only wish that this sun won't go down, I only wish to stay with the light." she thought to herself as she turned around to get out of her bed.

Her crystal blue eyes lite up at sight of the soft sunlight entering her room through her window. The young lady slowly got up from her silk seemed bed and made her way towards her dusty old mirror; her reflection was the same as always each morning this never stopped her from wondering if she would ever change.

Ignoring her thoughts for a moment she quickly changed into her normal form of clothing, a light cyan dress with sliver bows which were wrapped around and tied at the back. The young women than picked up a hand me down blue ribbon given to her by her grandmother; things never change.

As the young women stared down at the translucent blue ribbon she began to tie it around her eyes. "Grandmother makes me wear the strangest things … I wonder when I'll be allowed to stop wearing this in public." Ignoring her thoughts again the young women wandered downstairs.

"I swear you have to tell her one day mother …"

Lila hid behind the door listening in on them. They always seemed to talk just about her and some strange power, Lila never brought it up though but see has wondered what this power grandmother has been telling her about since she was a child, her mother never said anything mainly because Lila knew her mother never really loved her because of what happened to her father.

"I shall tell her in good time my dear, do not worry, Lila shall know soon enough of what she can do." her grandmother replayed.

"We'll know soon, enough I swear I keep seeing that light before I go to bed." with that Lila entered the room, she bowed to them both.

"G…Good morning mother… Grandmother." Lila held onto the door handle looking in their general direction.

"Ah Lila good morning, I'm sure you had a nice sleep?" Her grandmother smiled at her which Lila returned.

"Yes grandmother… I'm ready to go with you." She picked up her shopping basket off the shelf, she beamed, she loved going on shopping trips with her grandmother and she could talk about almost anything while she was with her.

"Oh yes well we must leave." her grandmother walked slowly out the front door and with that Lila followed her.

The London streets were always packed, it was always busy at any time of day and night, Lila always enjoyed watching people mostly families pass by her… It reminded her of when her father was alive and her family was happy… Lila knew that wasn't going to happen again.

" Lila would you like to take a different route today? " her grandmother asked. Lila had always liked the feel of change, it showed it in her face and body language and her grandmother noticed this.

Lila looked toward her grandmother and simply nodded back, she took her grandmother's hand once she did they walked down a garden filled rout.

Lila look upon the many different flowers, some she haven't even seen before. "This route is beautiful grandmother ". Her grandmother simply smiled at her reply.

"I brought you here because I must tell you something very important, this news will change your life." her grandmother said in a serious tone, Lila never knew that she could sound that serious.

"Lila you have a power, a power that only our family can control; your power was passed down by your father." Her grandmother stood in fear out of Lila holding her hand. Lila was confused. "Lila I know you've heard your mother's conversations between myself her but do not worry your mother doesn't know … She doesn't hold the power that you and I hold, Lila you mustn't let anyone use your powers for evil. You are still young and do not understand but there is a time where one being will understand they will help you understand this power and control it, do you understand?" Her hand gripped tighter.

Lila simply nodded. "But grandmother why cannot you tell me? Aren't you are old and wise?" Lilac simply replied.

Her grandmother shook her head. "No, because my wisdom is getting as old as I am and with my age I can only remembers the important things which I must tell you now." Her grandmother let go of her hand and walked back a step.

"Your mother told me to take you here before I send you off she also told me she does love you. She was an idiot of a woman making you think she didn't love you Lila." her grandmother waved her hand across Lila's body small light balls showed up around the young woman.

"Wait grandmother where are you sending me why do I have to leave grandmother.…?" Lila tried to walk but she was stuck in her place, she started crying out of fear. "Grandmother please tell me? " Lila pleaded.

"There's a powerful man here I don't want him to find you and use you for your power so with my last breath I will send you where you are most safe and remember Lila don't take off that ribbon until you find someone you can trust with your secret "

With that all Lila saw was white.

1708

Lila slowly opened her eyes, her ribbon was in her hands and her dress covered in sand. She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings, she was in an abounded building with small pots that were cracked and unused, there was a door way leading to the outside but before she could leave she noticed something shiny at her feet. Looking more closely was seven gold coins; she gathered them up and placed them in her pocket. Lila placed her ribbon on even if she didn't know where she was Lila still followed her grandmother rules.

She slowly walked out of the building. When she looked back she could see the building had not been cared for and could cave in on itself at any minute. Lila wondered into the street looking up at the buildings, they looked like they were made of sand of some sort brick but she wasn't so sure; Lila turned a corner and wandered into a market place her eyes lit up at the many different items they were selling. Lila looked into her pocket at the small amount of money she had and then at the locals; she realised they were Arabian. Lila walked a little ways before accidently walking into an old man selling some clothes; mainly being robes which Lila took more of an interest in.

"I see you like the robes, which one are you hoping to buy?" asked he old man. "Not from around here? I'll help you out." The old man picked up a sliver robe with cyan lining across the ends of the sleeves."This should suit you just nicely, now does a pretty lady like you have two gold coins?" he asked her. Lila looked at the old man and nodded she retrieved two coins and gave it to the shop keeper.

Lila put on her new robe, her new clothes suited her very well and her hair, she turned back to the old man. "Thank you sir for picking this out for me but may I ask one simple question? What is this town called? " she questioned.

The old man looked at her in surprise. "Young lady this is not a town this is a city; I was right you aren't from around here… Well this is Agrabah the greatest city in the seven deserts."

Lila looked up into the sky. "Agrabah… "

"Now if you want help fitting in ask a boy by the name of Aladdin, he'll help you out .. Oh there he is now with that woman over there." He pointed at a young boy with a monkey on his shoulder that was helping a young lady.

Lila nodded at him, thanked the old man and slowly began to walk up to the boy. "Maybe this boy will help me with my powers or at least help me find the one who will." She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1708

Lila quickly made her way toward the boy named Aladdin who was having trouble with one of the merchant " you know this girl? " the merchant pointed at the lady in a brown robe Lila could tell why Aladdin was helping her she liked her, " Sadly yes she's a little crazy " Aladdin said making the crazy remark but the merchant didn't care either way Lila could sense anger and greed from the merchant " I... I have to help them .. But how " Lila thought to herself then she realized when she looked down into her hand " Oh yes that's right I could help and I should ".

The merchant grabbed Aladdin by the vest he gazed at him angrily " She still has to pay and if you don't pay I'll have your head! " the merchant said angrily, without thinking Lila quickly ran in between them " Take my money just please! Just.. .. Stop fighting.. " Lila made the merchant take her money. Aladdin patted Lila's shoulder " Thank you for saving us, do you want to come with me and Abu? We're going to be showing her around Agrabah " Aladdin pointed at the young women who was currently asking sure Abu didn't steal anything, Lila nodded at Aladdin offer " I would love to its better than being on the streets alone " Aladdin gave her a gentle smile before returning to the girl " Come on lets go ".

With that Aladdin guided Lila and the girl towards his home, Lila took off her hood so she could follow up to where Aladdin was taking them Lila was helped by the Younger women who now had taken off her hood as well she was beautiful young women with black hair and almost a princess feel to her, Lila bowed her head " Thank you " the young women simply smiled at her " No thank you if it weren't for you I don't know what would of happened to me and .. him" she nodded her head towards Aladdin who was getting a blank for them to walk across. "

Oh we'll my father always said Its good to help others out when there in trouble also I didn't like the way that merchant was treating you two and no one was helping so I .. I went with what was right " Lila said with a smile. The young women looked at the blank and smirked with that she grabbed a pole Aladdin used to jump across " I'm a quick leaner " she said with a sly smile. Lila on the other hand was too scared to use the pole so she started to walk across the plank very slowly surely enough she got across fine Aladdin patted her shoulder " You did it! " Lila simply smiled. Lila climbed up to the door way Lila could only see darkness inside the home which made her feel alone, Lila had always hated anything dark, even night time she hated it always gave her that alone feeling, Lila shook her head and followed Aladdin in he was holding the young women hand so she couldn't knock her head. Lila sat down with Abu while Aladdin sat down with the young women they were talking about the palace and what Aladdin was dreaming off, Lila noticed that the young women felt sad when Aladdin was talking so highly of palace.

"I just wish I didn't have to steal for bread " Aladdin said holding his apple in his head, he was playing around with it Abu was eyeing his and the young woman's. Lila gave her Apple Aladdin gave her to Abu " Here your hungry you can have my apple " she gave Abu the Apple and he jumped with joy. Lila smiled at him she just looked up to Aladdin and the young women they were about to kiss, Lila heard a running sound coming from the doorway she quickly stood up and saw some large men coming towards them " THERE YOU ARE! " the larger man pointed at Aladdin and the young women, they both stood up as quickly as Lila.

" There after me! ! There after you! " they both pointed at each other Aladdin was trying to think of a plan then he turned towards Lila and the young women " Do you two trust me? " He had both on his hands held out Abu quickly climbed on his shoulder like he knew what he was going to do Lila didn't know yet if she did trust Aladdin but in this situation she held his hand and so did the young women " Then jump! " Aladdin jumped and pulled them with him. Lila could only feel that she was feeling and she felt something in side of her grow before they hit the ground she saw white feathers around her she back and for a slit second before she landed on her back. She felt sand again once she had landed but before she could even think then something grabbing her she looked up to see a large man holding onto her " Ha looks like the street rat gained some street mouse's Ha-ha " All the men Laughed.

Lila looked around frantically to see where Aladdin went she saw him being held by two larger men while the leader knocked down the young women, she quickly got up again " Unhand them by order of the princess " she placed her hand on her hips waiting for them to do as she says. The men quickly realized who she was and made Lila and Aladdin bow to her, Lila heard Aladdin say the princess a lot under his breath. " I'm sorry princess Jasmine but my orders come from Jafar you will have to take it up with him " he walked away from the princess dragging away Aladdin and Lila. They were taken to the palace dungeon they were locked up against the wall Lila had her hood on once again, Aladdin was placed next to her he was talking to him about the princess " Ah she was the princess I must of sounded so stupid to her! " Aladdin said in a frustration tone.

Lila looked around the dungeon once again she was in a dark place not as dark as Aladdin home was there may of been a slight of light but she know she needed to get away from this place. Lila turned to calm herself down at least an enough for her to sleep she didn't know how long she be in here. Until she heard a sound coming from above her she looked up quickly to see one window with only a little ray of sunlight coming down but failing slightly to get to her because it was so dark. Aladdin looks at Lila and noticed her ribbon across her eyes " I never got your name " Aladdin asked, Lila looked toward Aladdin " My apologies I should of told you before .. My name is Lila and I know who you are your Aladdin than old merchant told me about you and I'm glad I've met you " Lila replayed, Aladdin smiled at her " I have one more question, can you see or are you blind? ".

Lila giggled " You are talking about my ribbon yes .. I am not blind but I can see through my ribbon .. My grandmother gave it to me when I was a young girl " she gave a sense of sadness on her last speech, she couldn't believe she had lost her grandmother and her home and now she's was in a new world .. She gazed up at the window again. With a slight blink of an eye she saw Abu climb down from the window down to them.

" Abu I'm glad you're here come get us out of these things " Aladdin asked Abu instead he went towards Lila and Picked at her lock first he was muttering about the princess to Aladdin " I know Abu I won't be seeing her again she's a princess .. Only a prince can marry the princess ". Abu unlocked Lila and she was free again she jumped up and danced around " Thank you Abu.. I hate being trapped in dark places do you think we can get out of here? " she asked Aladdin who was just unlocked himself.

" I don't know I've never been here before .. I'm a fool " Aladdin looked down. Lila held his hands " I saw a spark between you two she loves you back you're not a fool Aladdin " Lila said smiling. " Your only a fool if you give up, boy " said alone voice Aladdin and Lila looked toward where it was coming from they saw a short old Beady man walking out of the shadows, Lila sensed something strange about him something bad but she wasn't so sure herself.

" Who are you? " Aladdin asked. " Just a prisoner like yourself but perhaps we can be more? " he chuckled to himself examining both Aladdin and Lila. " What do you mean? " Lila ask cursorily. The old man walked up to them once more " There is a cave of wonders more than you can dream off and with you two young ones I can get what I dream off and of course what you also wish for ".

" What does have to do with us? " Aladdin asked seriously, The old man pulled out a handful of rubies " This will impress your princess haven't you heard the golden rule, whoever has the gold makes the rules " he gave a wide grin. Aladdin looked at Lila " Well ok you have a deal right Lila? " he looked at Lila, Lila didn't want to nod but she knew she had too. " Yes I agree also... But how do we escape from this dungeon? " she simply asked back. The old man walked over to an old piece of wall that looked different to the whole room " Things aren't always what they seem " he pushed into the wall and it showed a secret passage way.

They all climbed through the passage way making it to the outside they climbed onto the horses which were waiting outside the city. " Boy you must guide my horse through the storm your lady friend may have the other horse " The old man climbed onto his horse. Aladdin helped Lila onto her horse " You know how to ride a horse? " Aladdin asked Lila, she nodded " My father taught me how to ride one when I was young " Aladdin smiled at her. The old man waved his hand at the two of them " We must leave now before the storm picks up again ".

They travel for some hours " So what are we searching for? " Aladdin asked the old man " There is a lamp which I wanted for years which is right here " he smirked while a huge tigers head appeared out of the sand. Lila climbed off her horse and walked next to Aladdin, Abu climbed out of Aladdin shirt. " L.. Let's do this Aladdin ".


	3. Chapter 3

**I have changed a lot in this**

**I only own the plot which changes, Lila and Minerva, Sophia, Flare and the other ocs **

**I don't own Aladdin at all **

**Enjoy the change **

Chapter 3

1708

The cave of wonders started to stare at both Aladdin and Lila it paid no attention to Abu or the old strange man behind them.

" Who dares disturbs my slumber? " it spoke.

Aladdin looked at Lila who was nervous, " It is I Aladdin ".

" And.. It is I ... Lila " Lila was starting to get nervous, Aladdin turned to her and took her hand. " Don't worry Lila I'm sure we'll find the Lamp and get our reward "this gave Lila some confidence. The caves eyes narrowed upon Aladdin and Lila " Proceed Touch NOTHING! but the lamp " the caves mouth opened wide for the Aladdin and Lila to walk into.

" Remember! You two first fetch me the lamp then you shall have your reward " the old man shouted, Aladdin and Lila walked down into the cave a long dark stair way was awaiting them and would guide them to the main area of the cave, Lila still held her hand with Aladdin's " It's so dark .. " Lila said quietly. Aladdin looked behind him " You really don't like the dark do you? " Abu climbed onto Lila shoulder to keep her calm.

" .. Yes indeed I've always loved the morning, I have a slight fear of the dark ... That's because of my mother leaving me alone all the time when I was young my mother didn't really like me after my father died " Lila was always used to telling about her mother. Lila saw an golden light through a door way which was right at the bottom of the stairs. Before Aladdin could saw anything Lila ran past him toward the door " Lila not so fast! " Aladdin shouted behind her as he ran after her

" Oh my god.. " Lila put her hands over her mouth Aladdin came rushing in after her " Lila what is it .. Well would you at that .. ".

Mountains of gold, jewels and gems was the first thing their eyes both landed on, " Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan " Aladdin would dream of having to impress the princess with this much riches in front on him but his mind was set on one thing and that's getting the lamp.

" .. Mm reminds me of the Antique shop in my street I bet the shop keeper would love this chance to get this much riches in his shop " Lila smiled to herself, " Antique shop? " Aladdin asked Lila turned to Aladdin and Smiled " Its where a person sells really old stuff I found it really interesting my father took me there once as a child Lila looked at a sapphire which looked like the jewel her father gave her, when she looked more into the sapphire she swear she saw her 6 year old self with her father " Father..." Lila's thoughts wondered as she thought about him for a moment, she had almost forgotten that he had disappeared from her at a young age Lila started to space out for a moment before Aladdin put his hand on her shoulder " Lila? " Lila turned her head to him.

" You spaced out for a bit " Aladdin said concerned he guided her through the path, Abu at this point was screeching at Aladdin and pointing at a carpet rolled up on a pile of gold " Abu we don't have time for this let's go " Aladdin walked on. Lila looked at the carpet cursorily " T_here something strange about that Carpet_ " Lila thought.

Lila walked on and felt something move behind her before she could look Abu screeched again his hat was gone and in the tassel of the carpet, the carpet was stood up on where it's feet would be if it had feet and holding Abu hat, Abu climbed upon Aladdin head and pointed at the carpet

It quickly flew behind a pile a gold and poked its 'head' out. Aladdin looked at it in amazement " A magic carpet .. No wait come out we won't hurt you .. Come on "Aladdin waved his hand at it until it slowly walked out it dusted Abu hand and gave it back to him Abu snatched it back and climbed quickly on Aladdin shoulder.

Carpet turned away like he wasn't wanted by Abu, Lila ran over to it and hugged it " I'm sorry about Abu he can get like that but we would like you to help us " the carpet turned around to Lila and pointed at himself. Lila nodded at him, Aladdin walked over to Carpet " See we're searching for this lamp? " Carpet flew around Aladdin and pointed at a large open doorway and flew towards it " I think he knows the way! Come on! " Aladdin quickly ran to where carpet was pointing too.

Aladdin and Lila walked into a large cave like there was a large stair way right in the middle of the cave it was surrounded by calm water and a large golden money holding a red ruby. Aladdin turned to Abu " Stay here I'll get the lamp " Abu grumbled at Aladdin and crossed his arms. Aladdin jumped across the stones to get to the large stone stairs and started to climb it when he finally reached the top he held the Lamp in his hands.

Lila was playing around with Carpet and Abu but at that point Abu was going towards the large ruby before they could stop him he grabbed it, the cave let out a roar " Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure! You will never see the light of day AGAIN! " the cave started to shake and causing rocks to falls down Carpet quickly got Lila on him and flew towards Aladdin, he jumped abroad onto him. Abu was on one of the rocks where the water was meant to be was now turning into lava and exploding the rocks around Abu, Aladdin guided Carpet to Abu he grabbed him before the lava got him.

Carpet flew all through the cave looking for an exit, rocks was falling all around them even the lava was trying to shoot at them. Aladdin saw the exit out of the cave, the old man was holding his hand out " Give me the lamp! " he demanded, Aladdin had his hand on the rocks trying to climb out, " Give me your hand! " he shouted, the old man started to turn against him, Lila was still on carpet watching the cave falling to bits all around them.

Aladdin held out the lamp for him, the old man quickly grabbed it " Its mine! Finally " The old man shouted, Aladdin was trying to reach for his hand " Please give me your hand " the old turned to him Lila sensed that evil again she saw something glimmer in the moonlight " Aladdin watch out he has a knife! " before Aladdin could see the man was about to stab him but Abu came out of nowhere and bit his arm " Ow! " he threw Abu into Aladdin causing him to fall.

" Carpet save them! " Lila pleaded with that Carpet flew down towards Aladdin but got hit by a falling rock, Lila grabbed onto Aladdin hand and pulled him onto Carpet she knew the rock was making them fall faster and Aladdin was knocked out cold. Lila closed her eyes waiting to hit the cold hard floor but that feeling never came instead Lila opened her eyes to see a beautiful lady in front of her just smiling before Lila could speak they landed gently on the floor as the cave around them became dark.

Lila kept a keen eye on the women as she started to heal Aladdin's wounds " I guess you're wondering how I'm doing this " the women spoke as she walked over to Lila " You don't know me do you, so she has brain washed you… "The women muttered "Who are you.. I mean what you talking about? " Lila asked.

The women crossed her arms, she had bright long amber hair which slightly glowed white on her pale skin, she was also wearing a long slightly orange to gold dress which matched her hair in the middle of her forehead was a ruby which matched her eyes. " I am Minerva, Goddess of Jupiter and you are Lila Goddess of Earth but I guess you don't know that since your grandmother made you live through a lie ".

Lila was confused at Minerva words " Wait Goddess! I'm a .. you're a .. I'm a .. " Lila was lost for words " Its ok dear take your time .. but I never imagined that she would make you this age normally in the past you are at least 25 in human years .. what age are you now? " she asked Lila looked up at her and thought for a moment " Human years? " she questioned.

" Yes human years you're not human you're a goddess you age differently to them you age with the earth sometimes but depends on how it goes for your planet " Minerva explained " In human years I am 43 " Lila thought for a moment before answering " In this form I.. am 18 " Minerva eyes wondered " 18 that's not good .. I could fix that for you.. you'd be able to do more things if you were your real age " .

Lila looked at Minerva " If you do this will I be able to understand what my grandmother has what you say done to me and what she is really like because in this life she has set she taught me things like a real grandmother but she was caring but my mother-".

" Mother? " Minerva Questioned " Yes Mother I have a mother right? " Lila questioned Minerva shook her head " No you've never had a mother only a grandmother and Father, your father send me here to turn you back into your real age " Lila stepped forward " Wait! My father so his alive? " Lila questioned.

" Of course his alive he can't die his a god, what has she done? " Minerva wondered off from Lila " What's my grandmother really like? " Lila asked " She's horrible, she always wants her own way in the world so when you came along she must of done something to your birth of being an goddess which has only happened once before with another but his too unstable to fix .. I won't go into it … for now " Minerva put her hands on Lila's shoulders as they both started to glow.

In an instant Lila's body started glowing with memories, memoires of what she is and what her grandmother has done " Sophia.. that's her name the one who ruined me " Lila started to mutter as she aged back into shape, she was a little bit taller but the only thing that changed was her dress which glowed like the night sky matching the sky's state of time. Minerva removed her hands from Lila as she stared at her " Much better and I see Flare laid a helping hand to " Minerva smiled.

" Yes Flare does have her way with Fashion … " Lila's eyes gazed past Minerva and fell onto Aladdin " Why was I sent to this world.. I mean State of era? " Lila questioned " Oh Sophia was originally going to send to Pluto but your Father stopped her powers in time and send you here " Minerva explained.

" He wants you to learn more about the humans since you haven't really interacted with them properly ".

" I see … well then I better try and find out what that Jafar was up to and why he wanted this lamp " Lila pulled the lamp from her dress but also pulled out the ribbon which Sophia gave her " Stupid thing " Lila threw it away without a second thought " The lamp seems to have some power to it " Minerva said as she stared down " I think it's meant for him " Lila said pointing to Aladdin.

Lila wondered over to Aladdin and set the lamp on him " His going to wake up soon I know it .. I can't stay here for when he wakes up though it doesn't seem right to me " Lila muttered " What will you do? " Minerva asked Lila looked up at the ceiling of the cave " First escape which is easy to do, go to Agrabah and spy on Jafar if I have to I'll get his bird involved with my plan " Lila explained.

" Mmm well if you need help call upon me " Minerva said as she started to create a portal back to her planet " Yes I promise I will if I need it .. thank you though for helping back into my normal state I'll remember it for later " Lila said smiling back and watching Minerva disappear.

As soon as she left Lila looked down at Aladdin " I'm sorry Aladdin for doing this but your story is different to mine " as soon as Lila spoke she transported herself in front of the place gates.  
As soon as Lila left Aladdin woke up with Abu and Carpet " Where is she?! Lila?! " Aladdin franticly started to run around the cave looking for her, Abu at this moment found the ribbon and jumped on Aladdin shoulder " Her ribbon .. where did she go?.. " Aladdin said looking up at the cave before looking down at the lamp which he forgot was in his hands " Oh but Lila had this so what " Carpet flew next to him trying to tell him to rub the lamp as Aladdin looked at it he started to rub it.

Back at the Palace Lila watched Aladdin for a while through the portal which was still a little bit open she sighed as she closed the portal before entering the palace gates.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Lila left Aladdin in a cave **

**Now what will she do next?! **

**Oh to those who wonder why I changed the story is because every story that has a oc in the story now has always followed Aladdin throughout I wanted to change that and this is why it's this way. **

**I only own Lila and the changes to the story. **

Chapter 4

Lila gazed her eyes up at the place doors which led to the throne room, the first thing that came across her mind was how she was going to get in she didn't honestly want to use her powers that would make people question her even further, her eyes trailed off to see that the sides of the palace had to led to the back of the palace maybe in fact to the garden it would be hard to stay from out of sight since she had escaped from the night era that Aladdin.

" _I can't let myself worry over him his fine he has Abu, Carpet and that lamp … His going to be fine I can't check on him again I have to keep moving forward_ " Lila thought to herself.

Lila started to walk into the garden which was much larger than she thought it would be, as Lila strolled through the Garden reaching the back entrance of the palace she stopped in her tracks as she could hear voices of the guards, she quickly hid behind a tree making sure not to be spotting "What do you mean his gone? " One guard asked the lead head guard, Lila quickly looked out and recognized the head guard "_Rasoul .. That was his name_ " Lila told herself.

" I checked on the two this morning! And they were both gone! I had the street rat in my hands and he escaped! " Rasoul explained " Tough luck Rasoul " The other guard said patting him on the back as they strolled back into the door way.

Lila quickly moved from the tree to near the foundation but she stopped as she gazed up to see Jasmine sitting on the foundation edge, she was highly upset about what she thought Jafar had done to Aladdin. Lila watched Jasmine for a while gathering up her thoughts before walking over to her " Excuse me Princess? " Lila softly asked waiting for her to turn around to see her which did not happen.

Lila sighed softly before she heard footsteps behind her, Lila quickly ran and hid herself again by a tree, she turned herself to see a very short, chubby man with a white bread " Jasmine! Dear here you are you, you ran off again I thought we agreed that you would give Jafar a change " the Man said as he tried to run up to his daughter " _Must be the Sultan_ " Lila thought.

Lila watched the two talk for a while before looking up to where the balcony to the throne room led where she saw a very tall man who was very well dressed glaring down at Jasmine and the Sultan " _That must be Jafar_ " Lila thought. " I tried Father but his .. he doesn't understand! He'll ever understand I don't understand what you see in him that you trust him so much I.. Can't you find someone new " Jasmine asked before standing up " His one my trusted Vizier-".

" His your only Vizier Father! For me can't you get another or someone for me I know you want me to rule I understand that I'm not a child anymore! " Jasmine exclaimed as she started to walk away from her father. Lila looked out from the tree then sighed " I can use this.. " Lila said to herself as she started to wonder over to the Sultan who was watching his Daughter walk away

" Excuse me I couldn't help but listen to you and your daughters conversion sorry to be so rude but I understand what your daughter is going through " Lila spoke as she walked around him and watching his reaction to her " Oh my you do.. well that's wonderful but who are you? " He asked standing up Lila gave him a gentle smile " Oh how rude of me, I am Lila " She gave him her hand which he exchanges his as they shook hands " You are not from around her, are you my dear? " He asked noticing this feature Lila could tell that she was indeed different from this era and from this world as a whole " You are right your highness I am not from me I am from a whole other world not too far from here , I am not common but I am different I must admit that " Lila explained.

" You are very different from the women I have seen from my own kingdom and other countries but my dear as you were saying you said you can help me? Or my daughter? " He asked leading her into the palace " Yes, I think all your daughter needs is .. a friend she must be very anti-social which would explain how she is feeling but I can help with that I can befriend her and help her " Lila explained as they walked their way through the hallways leading to Jasmines bedroom.

" Ah you sensed it too I see.. Yes I admit I should of gotten a friend for her when she was younger but since the death of her mother she hasn't been near anyone for years when she was 5 she was very cheerful but .. I'm sorry for this my dear you didn't wish to hear this .. it's just been so long " Lila frown a little before lifting her head and shaking the feeling away " Its fine your highness if I wish to help your daughter I need to learn about her past as well as what she is feeling now so this will help me so much, I could be like a Vizier to her " Lila said with a smile which the sultan felt like was helping him.

" I see yes! Well thank you my dear I'll leave you with her " The sultan bowed his head to her, Lila watched him walk away from her before she knocked on her door " Who is it? " Jasmine asked almost quietly " Your Father hired me as a Vizier for you princess " Lila answered while she waited for Jasmine to reply " Come in ".

Lila opened the door and walked into her room it was what she excepted very royal but had a sort of trapped feeling to it like Jasmine was being treated like a bird in a cage as Lila gazed her eyes down at Jasmine her back was faced to her " My father .. made you my .. Vizier.. That's very different .. or no that's not it " Jasmine muttered. Lila walked over but was stopped by a large tiger Lila gazed down into the Tigers eyes " Rajah! Don't attack the… guest.. " As Jasmine threw her arms around him she looked up at Lila and her face turned pale as if she was seeing a ghost.

" You… your.. alive.. " Jasmine slowly stood up with wide eyes as she stared at Lila, Lila only stood there calmly letting Jasmine take in all the info about how she thought Lila might of survived which did not brother her at all but it was interesting for her to see Jasmine's reaction to this, Jasmine walked over to her and looked up at her.

Jasmine noticed first that she was older than what she was, she was not sure if it was the light or the fact on the day she was mainly forcing her attention on the boy who saved her but something was different about her " Your .. taller " she muttered which Lila smiled softly at " I am and you notice that I am older as well.. Yes I can tell by your reaction that I am different but I am the same person you have met before in the market place the girl who saved you and the boy's life ".

" Boy.. OH! Is he alive?! " Jasmine asked franticly at her almost begging Lila frowned a bit looking back at Jasmine " I'm sorry I cannot tell you but what I can tell you is that he is in hiding but not from you I promise that he is just wondering for a while but he will be arriving back home soon " Lila tried to explain as quickly as she could she did not know in fact if Aladdin had gotten out of the cave or not but a feeling in her heart made her feel like he has and that is what kept her going her almost lie.

" So his alive but just lost? " Jasmine asked " Yes you could say that " Lila replied, Jasmine walked away for a second wondering around to her tiger " Then how did you escape? " she asked looking back at Lila.

Lila thought for a moment she knew she couldn't say that Jafar let her and Aladdin out to find a cave to find a lamp but at the same time it was difficult " I .. left him to escape .. Yes I know it's selfish but I had to you see your fathers Vizier is up to something I have to stop him I know it's a lot to take in but I had too " Lila trailed off even keeping her gaze away from her.

" I understand .. well I think I do you have that feeling too about Jafar so I'm not the only one " Jasmine muttered back.

" Ah and- " Lila stopped in her tracks as she could hear music coming from outside " What is it? " Jasmine asked as she watched Lila wonder past her to walk out into her balcony " A parade? " Lila asked herself. Jasmine wondered over to her and looked out to a very large parade which was storming down the streets with live music coming out from it.

The two watched as a large elephant stomped to the music with a person sitting on the back waving at the common people down below him " A prince.. " Jasmine muttered " Properly another suitor for me " Jasmine muttered, Lila on the other hand noticed the face of the prince " Aladdin " Lila thought to herself " He did escape and.. now his a … prince.. " Lila was confused about what his up to but then she noticed something strange a man who was very large kept zipping in and out of the crowds.

" What is it Lila? " Jasmine asked as she couldn't tell what she was looking at, Lila watched as the Parade started to head into the Throne room " I'll be right back I have to check something out in the throne room " Lila said as she ran out into the hallway " Which way is the throne room?" Lila asked " To your left " Jasmine shouted back from the balcony watching her new friend run to the throne room " Mm she is very interesting isn't she Rajah? But I like her she's nice " Jasmine said with a smile.

Lila ran into the throne room as the parade had just ended but a zap of some was appearing from Aladdin's head and she almost could see the lamp " _Ah so it is a magical item?_ " Lila told herself.

Aladdin strolled himself over to the Sultan " Your highness I am here for your daughters hand in marriage " He spoke as he bowed in front of him " Ah yes! " The Sultan replied before looking to his right and noticing Lila " Ah Lila could you fetch my daughter? " The sultan asked bringing Lila's attention up.

" Lila…? " Aladdin said almost as a whisper as he looked up, his face turned pale as Jasmine did " Ah yes Lila this is Prince Ali he is here for my daughters hand in marriage! " The sultan explained in a happy glee. Lila walked over to Aladdin but stopped and bowed.

" Hello Prince Ali " Lila said with a smile.

**CHAPTER OVER **

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 5 **

**! review and rate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that was interesting wasn't it, everyone thought Lila was dead! Oh how silly of them Goddess/ Gods can't die unless it's by 'him/her 'eh never mind they'll learn maybe properly. **

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like the change so far, I am trying to make this story different to other stories since all the oc's all follow Aladdin throughout the story so I wanted to change that theme. **

**I thought people were going to be mad about the fact I didn't add the scene where they meet Genie but that scene has been to death so I decided to get the characters to meet him another way. **

**Well next chapter **

Aladdin stood in place for almost a second just staring at Lila, his thoughts gathered about how she was there in front of him alive and well. " Prince Ali? " Lila asked waving her hand in front of his face, Aladdin blinked and shook his head " Err sorry it's just .. It's nothing " he replied rubbing the back of him neck.

Lila stood back while her gaze wondered to a male figure entering the throne room, The sultan perked up at the sight of him " Ah Prince Ali, this is my grand vizier Jafar I'm sure he is delighted to see that you will be a suitor to my daughter " The Sultan explained. Lila got a proper look at Jafar now he was tall much taller than her but he has a sinister look towards him it didn't help that he was wearing black and red robes which dragged almost to the floor, he held a cobra headed golden staff.

Jafar face frowned at Aladdin " Ecstatic " he replied while his pet parrot turned its head towards Aladdin and Lila " Ecstatic! Ecstatic! " It repeated back, Jafar moved towards Aladdin and looked at him with disgust " I'm afraid this prince Ali cannot just simply parade in the kingdom uninvited " He explained which Lila then raised an eye brow.

" Excuse me? But I have seen a lot of suitors do that already in other kingdoms and this one in fact and I think it has happened here before, as you can see the Sultan does not mine him doing this, so I don't see the problem, why should you? " Lila asked staring right into Jafar's eyes as she spoke which made him glare at her more than Aladdin " Who are you? And how dare you speak to me like- ".

" Jafar! This is my daughters new Vizier in training, my daughter needs to learn how to deal with an Vizier and luckily Lila was here to help, so please treat her with respect like she would to you " The sultan explained which Lila replied with a smile.

Aladdin himself was smiling but only because he now has a new way to get close to Jasmine which Lila noticed then rolled her eyes. " I find this prince very impressive, I'm sure Jasmine will like this one! " The sultan exclaimed. Aladdin smiled in a cocky way " And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine " he replied back to the sultan, but then Jafar pushed between the two of them " Your highness I must intercede on Jasmine behalf, this boy is no different from the others what makes him think he is worthy of a princess! " Jafar said.

Lila stood back a bit before speaking " Excuse me, I know the prince is a little cocky but he has the heart for Jasmine and that is what she needs right now. You Jafar are not helping the situation or the princess herself and no you have no right to say anything on her behalf but I can " Lila exclaimed.

" She is not a prize to be won! Now Prince Ali follow me I will show you to your room and Jafar please do not get in my way when I am with Jasmine or you will be dealing with me " Lila threaten before leading Aladdin away into the hallway.

Jafar watched as Lila and Aladdin left the room " Iago follow them " He whispered to him, Iago nodded and flew after them. Aladdin ran up to a very fast paced Lila who had no idea where she was going " I need to find someone to ah " Lila then spotted a maid who was walking her way " Excuse me? Hello I'm new here where is the Princes suite in the palace? " Lila asked, The maid smiled and guided her to the outside suite which was next to the garden she smiled at Lila before heading back to her duty.

" That was silly of me " Lila said as she sat on one of the seats, Aladdin stood there staring at her for a moment " Its rude to stare you know " Lila spoke out to him as she looked at him " I know your properly wondering how I escaped right? " she said gazing up at him.

" How? How are you alive? I thought you died! How could you leave me and Abu there alone?! " Aladdin questioned, Lila gazed at him for a while before speaking " I didn't leave you alone, I left you the lamp didn't I and a magic carpet? " she replied looking at his hat " You have it in your hat, I'm not stupid I could see it, I can hold onto it if you want so Jafar can't get his hands on it " Lila replied which make Aladdin question her even more.

" How can I trust you with it you left me? How did you even get out of that cave anyway? What about Jafar ..? " he asked her seating down next to her " You trusted me enough to get out the cave with the lamp right you know you can trust me in that way because I left you with a powerful being that you can use for wishes, yes I know what Genies are I .. you could say I studied on them. About Jafar I don't trust him you can tell that I don't I swear his evil I know it I can feel it almost and about the cave I can't say sorry it's something you may not believe in ".

Aladdin stared at her for a moment before digging into his hat and pulling out the ribbon Lila left " I found this before you left " Aladdin said handing it back to her, Lila stared down at the ribbon " Thanks but I was throwing it away since I don't want it " Lila replied " but wasn't it given to you by your-" Lila stood up quickly which startled Aladdin " She is nothing to me! " Lila replied sharply.

Lila stopped for a moment to calm down " sorry it's just she is not what I thought she was .. I know she's not even my grandmother anymore the only one I have in this world is my father .. she was just using me " Lila trailed off her sentence at the end as her mind wondered.

Lila gazed up behind Aladdin and saw something red " Excuse me " Lila said standing up " Wait we're not done talking! " Aladdin said, " I know I won't be long " Lila replied as she walked outside and looked up " I can see you " Lila said looking up at the parrot who was hovering above the door " Ah crap! I mean ..err " he said.

" Get down here.. " Lila said as leaned against the railing as she watched the parrot land " What's your name? you know mine and now you have to tell me yours for I have a favor to ask of you " Lila said " A favor? " he asked.

" Well more like a deal, I promise you a better life than being with Jafar always being the evil guy but you can have a better life I can promise that I can even get the sultan to stop feeding you those crackers too " Lila told him " My name is Iago, doll face I dunno I have been with Jafar for a long time, you just got here so why should I trust you? " he asked her which Lila then smiled.

" You will see but for now do we have a deal? " Lila asked Iago stared at her for a moment before looking down at the ribbon in her hands " Can I have that then? Looks experience " Iago asked Lila looked down at the ribbon, she was surprised that he could tell but who wouldn't it was made from a type of material which was made from another god but it was powerful to stop other beings powers, this also includes magic.

" Sure you can have it " Lila said tying it around Iago " Then we have a deal " Iago replied " I will have my eye on you so remember that " Lila said poking his head which Iago waved off with his wing " Yeah yeah! " Iago said before flying off. Lila watched him for a second before returning to Aladdin who looked even more confused.

Aladdin stared at her for a moment " You're the same height as me .. you didn't used too.. you look older much older than me " Aladdin exclaimed, Lila put her hand to her mouth " You can tell too Jasmine said the same thing " Jasmine?! You talked to her! " Aladdin asked frantically " Of course, didn't you hear from the sultan I'm her Vizier now " Aladdin eyes lit up " That means you can get Jasmine to speak to me right! ".

Lila wondered her eyes away from him for a moment " I could or I could not depends, her heart is in a mess at the moment .. but I did give her hope that the boy in the market place is alive and that is what she is currently holding her hope with " Lila exclaimed. " I could make a plan but I need you to do something for me? I don't want Jafar getting his hands on the lamp it's no very safe for you putting it in your hat, I know you've had it in there for a while now But I can see it from here " Lila said as she stared at him watching his face change.

Aladdin stared at her for a moment before taking the lamp out of his hand and handing it to her " Will you tell me who are you really? " He asked Lila placed the lamp in a pouch which she made in a instance behind her back which she placed the lamp into " I'm Lila like I said but not like the one who last met I am different much different I'm not confused anymore I'm not sure of myself… I am just me. Yes I am older your right about that I am 25 " Lila replied.

" Now I must go back to the princess I need to borrow carpet for what I have planned " Lila said as she waved over to Carpet who flew next to her, Lila smiled before leaving a very confused Aladdin alone.

Lila found herself getting used to where she was going through the hallways of the palace " Was Aladdin really confused about the whole getting out thing? " Lila asked Carpet who did random gestures " Oh so he was worried mm I'll explain myself after this is all over " Lila replied back with a smile " Oh we're here " Lila said knocking on Jasmine's door.

Jasmine rushed over to the door and opened it to see Lila smiling at her " Oh Lila, have you spoken to the prince.. I was wondering who he is.. is he like the rest? " Jasmine asked letting Lila walk in with Carpet flying behind her " His sort of cocky but his fine I'm sure you'll like him you have before " Lila smiled " Before? But I haven't met him? " Jasmine exclaimed " Oh? Are you sure about that? " Lila teased.

Jasmine looked at Lila for a second before realizing " The boy! " Jasmine exclaimed " Oh I have to talk to him where is he? .. oh what can I do .. too " Jasmine sat down for a moment before having Carpet fly over to her " What is this? " Jasmine asked.

" This is Carpet his magic, he can fly as you can tell and he wants you to follow him so why don't you " Lila said watching Carpet fly out the room, Jasmine watched him for a second before following, she soon found herself outside where the sky turned into night " Princess? " Jasmine turned around to see him standing there " It's you, the boy from the market place.. she was right your alive! " Jasmine said running up to him then hugging him.

Aladdin looked down at her and smiled but he looked up to see Lila standing out on the balcony smiling. " You never told me your name? " Jasmine exclaimed, Aladdin looked down at her for a moment and up at Lila before speaking " I am Aladdin, there's no point lying to you princess " he said before standing back and patting Carpet " Princess can I take you on a magic carpet ride? " Aladdin asked, Jasmine looked at him and nodded.

Lila watched as the two of them flew off into the night " It worked out well " Lila said leaving Jasmine room and wondered back into the gardens. Lila wondered over to an annoyed elephant Abu who was trying to open an banana " That's not fair " Lila said patting his side, a glowing ball appeared from her hand changing Abu back into his normal self, Abu cheered up as he ate the banana normally.

Lila smiled at him as she let him climb up onto her shoulder " Let's go back, there was no point really for you being an elephant since the princess knows that Prince Ali know is really Aladdin " Lila said as they walked back into Aladdin suite. Abu jumped off Lila shoulder to sleep onto the pillows in the middle of the room " It's been a long day.. " Lila said almost as a whisper.

" I still have two more things to do .. " Lila trailed off as she walked to the throne room where she found the sultan " Oh Lila dear! How is things? Have you seen my daughter Jasmine? " he asked, Lila smiled at him in reply " Yes I have she is currently with Prince Ali on a date " The sultan eyes were surprised " Jasmine is on a date with a suitor? This is amazing! She has finally given a suitor a chance! Oh thank you dear! " The sultan exclaimed happily.

" Oh and your highness I have a favor to ask of you " Lila said, the sultan turned around to her before he left " Oh what is it dear? " he replied, Lila swamped up some grapes from behind her and handed them to the sultan " Would you feed these to Iago? The crackers you give him aren't doing any good to him which is making him ill and cranky so I think these will help instead.

" Oh my I had no idea.. Thank you for telling me " he said as he walked away, Lila smiled as she returned back to the suite with a Iago flying up behind before landing on her shoulder " did you do something with the sultan? " he asked flapping his wings " You could say that " Lila replied feeding him a grape " whatever you did! It's better than those crappy crackers he used to give me " Lila laughed.

" I see good now has Jafar done anything? " she asked, which Iago turned his head for a moment before replaying " If he finds out I'm doing this I'm dead! " Iago exclaimed flapping his wings in worry, Lila patted his head to calm him down " If he does anything I'll do something about it, now what has he done or going to be doing? " Lila asked once again.

" His planning to get rid of you and Prince Ali, he saw Jasmine riding off with that prince guy on the carpet thing " Iago explained. Lila thought for a moment " His using the guards to do this " Lila smiled for a moment " What are you smiling about doll face? " Iago asked " Nothing it just seems like a cowardly move, the guards aren't that powerful their just .. well you'll see. I suggest you fly back to him for the moment " Lila said.

Iago nodded as he flew off, Lila wondered back into the suite before pulling out the lamp " Now for the last thing I have to do " Lila said before rubbing the lamp.

Blue and purple smoke started to appear from the lamp as a large figure started to appear in front of her, the figure was stretching as if it was napping " Male Genie " Lila thought to herself. The smoke formed into the figure as a male Genie with blue skin, he has a bit of hair coming out from the top of his head, he also had golden shackles on his wrists, as his head turned his eyes were closed but that's due to him stretching, he has had a curly bread with a golden ear ring on his right ear.

As Lila watched him she sense something from herself, she blushed watching him stretch which never happened before to her, she shook off the feeling " It's because his half naked that's all .. it happens to everyone.. " Lila told herself before facing him.

" Hey Al, I'm trying to get some beauty.. sleep " Genie trailed off at the end as he opened his eyes to see he was not taking to Aladdin instead he found Lila staring at him, Genie stared at her for a moment he didn't speak which Lila found awkward " Hi ".

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Oh look a Genie!**

**Oh look I changed everything! **

… **You should be worried I'm writing chapter 6 **

**So review and rate and stuff yeah.. **


	6. Special Chapter - Lila's development

Lila's development

This will explain everything about Lila, how she came to be, her interaction with characters from her world and Aladdin, Her world and how she is changing through the plans I put her through.

In late 2011 around November I wanted to do a comic where Genie was the main character but I wanted him to give a love interest that is not Eden since she was only in two episodes I thought she was just not interesting enough for him and the fact she hasn't seen him as much through the episodes, also she wasn't even in the last movie supporting Genie as he planned the wedding.

Yes I know that's how Disney planned it at the time but still when you think about it as a real world where you want to invest in its still rude and this is why I thought Eden wasn't very good for him. So I started to design a few girls for him and this is where Lilac comes in the first development of Lila.

Lilac at first was a young 20 year old British art student who lived by the sea, she lived alone, at first I was going to give her a pet but I didn't since at the time I couldn't draw cats very well so I didn't go along with that plan.

Lilac finds Genie lamp near the sea at one point in an original point she did find his lamp in two other places and that is in a tree and in an old shop.

At first Lilac is remained of her past which I can't remember why that is but I remember her mother wanted her to be more like other girls, at that point Genie comes out scaring Lilac out of her wits which causes her to run away.

Genie is confused at this point and followers her, now that's how far I got in the comic but in the future of it Genie started to fall for her, now half way through this planning Genie thought Lilac wouldn't feel the same way so he did an Aladdin he pretended to be something his not, he changed into a human modern day version of himself which Lilac fell in love with more which caused a problem.

Now in mid-2012 I started to change the idea of this since I had Jade come in, now Jade is an another original character I have which I will explain further in her own development story but for now I was playing Nier at the time when this plan started but Lilac slowly started to change, her hair was now a rich brown, she didn't wear as many skirts it changed from that to trousers because her world was now a war and just being attacked by creatures which caused the world to go in shock which ended up being destroyed like something you would see in an end of the world or zombie film. Lilac finds her alone and has to defend herself from these creatures.

She finds Genie's lamp but she has to go back to where she lives which is a destroyed church at the time with a statue of a flowing white haired girl holding an orb which protects Lilac from harm.

As soon as Genie appears and greets himself to Lilac his face falls at the statue because at the time Lila was that statue at this time and Genie explained what happened and how they met which was Magic within me which some of you may of read if you haven't go on my deviantart page at ASinglePetal if you want to read it.

But then the Lilac idea for that changed and slowly I started to get into Lila's character more where she was in Magic Within me, for that Lila was around 18, she lived with her mother who hated her because she believed Lila was the cause of her lovers death when it wasn't and her grandmother was the only one who loved her but also told her Lila had powers at the time which allowed her to time travel but only once.

Lila was also very afraid of the dark and the night since that's when her father died but when writing all the way through this version of Lila I started to think she isn't really an angel which I wanted her to be but when writing the episode for some enchanted Genie she started to be more like a goddess than anything else but she was also very insane due to the fact that her creature was also part of her which is now removed since it doesn't make sense I may bring it back for a chapter which is very heavily inspired by the swan princess.

Anyway Lilac is Lila just very different, at the start of 2013 that's where it changed for her and mid-way through in the summer of 2013 that's where everything changed for her Lilac is now Lila.

Lila is a Goddess I have given her a new type of story now at the beginning before the earth became earth each child that was born a god was given a planet to protect, Lila was given earth she was 3 at the time so her grandmother and father had to do most of the work for her since she was so young and still getting to terms with her godly powers.  
So she has been watching the humans which her father made for the earth, she is a very curious and quite girl just very loyal and outspoken when she needs to be, she is also soft spoken as well. She ends up living on earth because she would like to live alongside the humans.

Planets are given to those who are born a god/goddess which happens when a new universal star is born every god is born with white hair and the planets are always re new if their either destroyed or something bad happens if a God dies then the planet dies as well.

It take a lot of power for a god to die since their immoral being but I like to change that with the planet being connected to them.

Now supernatural beings are made when God's let little bits of their energy out on different beings or animals or planets etc such as if some power was dropped on a lizard it would turn into a dragon and such.

Lila's flaws are that she Is over thinks things but she also tends to ignore a lot of important things which causes people to question her later for what she has putting herself into.

Lila hasn't interacted with humans properly which her father then gives her a test for to interact with them so she can grow more as a being and understand what she will protect for when she is ready to take the planet and watch as it grows and lives.

Sophia who is the first goddess for the earth only created nature so in a way she is Mother Nature itself but when she falls in love with the highness which is the higher god she is put down and told to leave as she wants to be with them but because highness is either a guy or a girl. Sophia is outraged which effects the planet and almost killing it.

Highness then changes the earth god to another who is William at this time, he adds the humans to the world and animals which makes the earth livelier and grows more which has all the other gods and goddess interested in it than ever before which lives Sophia in the dark. As her hate grows for William and Earth her hate then turns into a more powerful energy which effects Pluto which was then a happy little place but when Sophia quickly gets her hate and pours it into the god for Pluto the god cross slowly starts to change into a twisted being which no other being can stop and slowly starts to help Sophia in a way.

Lila is born when William asks the highness for a child so he can teach the young to protect something very precious. His wish is fulfilled and he is given a child, he teaches Lila the ways of being a goddess, Lila herself soons begins to create new creatures like spirits, dragons, unicorns and many other creatures. But she does not know of what the humans are, at a curtain age where gods and goddess can pick an age to be seen in Lila chooses to be in her mid-20's.

Which is where Sophia plan comes into place, this will be explained in the story itself.

I hope this explains a lot more about Lila's life and how she came to be.

And Now I will start on chapter 6 and the future planning for the story itself through the movies and episodes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh look how everything turned out well in the last chapter **

**It would be a shame **

**If someone went and ruined it **

**I only own the change and Lila/ Ocs **

**I don't own Aladdin **

Chapter 6

Genie gazed down at the small form of Lila he first noticed that she was different to other girls he has since before, he first noticed that she had white long hair which flowed quite nicely for her he had only seen quite old women with her shade of hair which made him question her age at first, he tried to look her in the eyes but she had her side turned to him.

Lila looked away from Genie she felt her face turn red slightly which has not happened before sure she saw many humans who have looked like Genie before besides the fact that his not human and the humans are not blue or have a smoke tail. Lila looked up slightly at him causing some of her hair to cover her face while she turned to look at him.

" H-hi " Lila said quietly trying to look at him before turning her head and holding the lamp tightly in her hands. Genie crossed his arms at her " _This girl is certainly different "_ Genie thought to himself as he looked down at her with a smirk crawling onto his face.

" Well, Well, well what have we got here? I've never seen a girl like you before or that just proves how long I've been in the lamp! " Genie finished with a laugh, Lila looked up at him slightly. Genie switched down to a normal size " Hey, are you shy? " He asked circling her to see her face which he then found it rather cute of her for hiding it from him which caused another smirk to appear on his face, Lila thought for a moment before she looked at him

Lila looked straight at him " I'm not shy, I'm just not.. used.. to seeing bareness I am a lady after all " Lila explained a she wondered away from him, Genie tilted his head at her as he crossed his arms again and frown " You're a strange one " He said to her, Lila stopped in her tracks " Strange? Is that what .. ah.. " Lila leaned her head down as she frowned at herself " I guess I am strange " Lila trailed off as she spoke.

Genie winced and flew over to her " No no! I meant Strange as in interesting! Your .. your... " Genie stared into her eyes and was lost when he muttered while staring at her " I'm what? " Lila asked snapping her fingers to get his attention back " Ah! Your different! Yes and that's good strange and different than other girls I've seen ".

Lila stood back from him and wondered outside where she saw Aladdin and Jasmine flies back onto her balcony " Oh splendid! It went well " Lila clapped her hands, Genie flew up behind her as he watched Aladdin and Jasmine kiss each other " Oh yeah Al got the girl! All thanks to me " Genie grinned.

Lila frowned at him and looked at him while crossing her arms " Excuse me? " she asked.

" Well if it wasn't for me Al couldn't of wished to be a prince, he wouldn't of gotten into the palace " Genie explained to her as he grinned at her.

" But I was the one who guided him and Jasmine together so they could have their date " Lila explained looking away from him with a pout, Genie looked at her for a second " I gave him carpet to fly away with her " he added " I guided Carpet to Jasmine so she could take him with her " Lila added.

" I have magic " Genie said frowning and bumping himself into her.

" I have your lamp so that means I have your magic on my side " Lila said back to him as he put his hands on his hips and looked at her " Oh and what are you doing with it anyway ? " He questioned.

" I'm looking after you while they were on their date, Aladdin didn't want you falling into the wrong hands " Lila explained as she wondered back in side.

Genie watched her for a moment " Who are you? I know it's only now I ask you this but- "

" Lila.. My name is Lila, I leave far away from here " Lila explained as she sat down by the window looking out to the night sky " and your Genie .. I know that already " Lila muttered.

" Huh? So you do know what I am? Well that's great and you know wishes and there rules! " Lila blinked at his last statement " Rules? I didn't know you … you had rules no I only know that you have magic to grand wishes " Lila exclaimed, Genie smiled at her and made her stand up as he circled around her " Well then! Miss smarty pants doesn't know something! Well why don't explain! " Genie held up four fingers in front of her.

" Rule number one no wishing for more wishes, you only get three no freebies well unless your good or .. if you did what Al did.. " Genie grumbled at his last statement. Lila laughed softly " Did Aladdin trick you into getting a free wish? " she asked.

Genie blushed with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck " Yeah.. he tricked me into .. getting him out of the cave we were stuck in, but for a moment I knew him wasn't going to be able to get out of there without my help .. he was worried about someone who wasn't there " Genie replied. Lila looked away for a moment " _I knew I shouldn't of left that soon.._ " Lila thought to herself.

Lila quickly clapped her hands " Oh ok well.. what's the other rules? " Lila asked quickly trying to change the subject. Genie looked at her for a moment " What is it? " Lila asked making him jump slightly as she spoke " Er.. Er.. nothing it's just the way Al .. never mind " Genie waved his hand, Lila knew what he was on about but sighed with relief that he didn't go further with it.

Genie clicked his fingers and appeared by Lila's side as he put an arm around her " Rule number 2 I can't kill anybody " he said as he sliced his head off which landed in Lila's hands " Eghhh?! " Lila jumped and kind of threw Genies head away from her but luckily Genie head reappeared on his shoulders again " Don't do that! Its creepy! " Lila pleaded.

Genie smile grew on his face as he burst out laughing at her " What? What are you laughing at? " Lila demanded " Its! It's your face! Hahaha ". Lila watched him and turned her head away from him crossing her arms as she blushed with embarrassment at him laughing " I don't like creepy stuff or something you did.. " Lila muttered at him. Genie then put his arm around her again " Well! That's good then because Rule number three I can't bring back the dead, It's something I don't like doing so I made it a rule for myself " Genie explained.

" Oh so he can't do that.. only.. I see ok " Lila muttered under her breath which then Genie gave her a look of confusion " What was that? " Genie asked her putting his arm on the wall behind her " Oh! No its nothing! Really just .. no! er.. it's nothing .. nothing at all " Lila waved her arms and hands " Last rule! Please! " Lila pleaded as Genie look his arm away from her but then he started to stare at her for a moment which made Lila confused herself " _Why is he staring at me like that?_ .. " Lila asked herself.

Genie rubbed the back of his neck again as he moved away from her " Well I.. I can't make anyone else fall in love with anybody else " He replied looking back at her slightly before looking away " Well! That's the rules! Better check on how Al is doing! " Genie said quickly flying out to see where he is, Lila shook her head at him as she followed him " You can't leave this room Genie or someone will see you.. I'll look for .. Aladdin..? " Lila face went even pale as she rushed over to see the royal guards tying Aladdin up as Jafar stood next to him.

" Throw him in the river " Jafar demanded at the guards as they nodded in responds to him, Lila watched as the guards carried Aladdin off and rode to the river side " Genie I may need to use one of your wishes! Now! " Lila rushed back to him and took his hand which caught Genie by surprise" Oh .. Oh I know what you want.. You want to wish for a date just like Al and the princess! So what is your wish my dear? Are we going to see the world? Take a stroll? " Genie joked at her.

Lila blushed madly but was too annoyed at Jafar and the guards to care about a date with Genie "_ A date with him no?! There isn't time for blushing or this!_ " Lila said to herself.

" No! We need to save Aladdin from getting thrown into a river! " Lila explained as she started to tuck the lamp into her bag and started to drag him to a hidden Carpet who was watching the whole thing " Carpet take us to Aladdin! ". Carpet quickly let Lila and Genie on him as they flew to save Aladdin.

" Wait! What about Monkey boy? " Genie asked.

" He can stay there, poor thing I found him like an elephant.. while he tried to eat something .. so I.. I .. mean.. he changed back .. I found something that could change him back to normal " Lila explained half hearty to him before Genie could say anything Lila saw Aladdin getting thrown into the river " There! " Lila pointed out to where the guards were starting to ride off " Genie! I wish for you to save Aladdin! " Lila pleaded.

Genie zipped down and dived into the river, Lila watched from the skies on carpet " Carpet there gone take us down there " Lila asked, Carpet saluted as he flew down to the cliff side.

" Genie? " Lila asked into the silence slowly getting worried as she started to step forward more and more " Genie? Where-AH! " Lila jumped as Genie flew up from the river and put a soaking wet Aladdin down, " Ah Genie? What happened ? " Aladdin asked as he moved his wet hair out of his eyes and looked around him " Oh thank god! your both safe! " Lila said as she rushed over to them.

" We're fine Lila, I saved him just in time! " Genie said grinning.

" Lila what are you doing here? " Aladdin asked standing up, Lila looked up at him " I had to save you! I saw what Jafar was doing and I had to do something so I used a wish of mine to save you " Lila said standing back from him " Jafar did this! Right we have to go! " Aladdin said getting onto Carpet " Aladdin you have to rest! " Lila pleaded with him " No I can't I have to get back to Jasmine whatever Jafar was planning it has to do something involving Jasmine! " Aladdin said flying off with Carpet.

Lila watched him for a moment " He didn't even say thank you " Genie said floating next to Lila, Lila held her head down which worried Genie slightly he frowned and held out his hand to her face where he lifted her chin to look at him " We can get him to say thank you later come on let's get back to the palace " Genie said giving her a soft smile as he picked her up and held her in his arms " Ah genie! Wait.. I can- ".

" No but's this is easier for me to carry you back " Genie said as he started to fly back, Lila felt started as he started to fly faster back and had wrapped her arms around his neck. Lila thought she saw him smile for a moment but ignored it as she looked towards the city. Genie pointed his eyes to her without her seeing that he was eyeing her, as they reached the garden they could hear the sound of people fighting and arguing " That must be Jafar and Aladdin in Jasmine room " Lila said as we looked up at Jasmine room " Genie get back in your lamp I have to see what's happening " Lila asked him, he smiled and flew back into his lamp.

Lila then teleported herself just outside the balcony where she could see that Jafar had escaped through some red smoke. Lila then walked into Jasmine's room where she was greeted with a hug " Oh Lila! There you are I was so worried about you and Aladdin that I .. I just got so worried! I don't want to lose my first friend! " Jasmine exclaimed as she looked back at a surprised Lila " .. Friend..? " Lila asked her as she pointed to herself.

" Yes of course your my friend! " Jasmine smiled widely at her, Lila was taken a back at this but had a warm feeling that she haven't had in a while. " I'm your friend… I'm your friend .. I've never had a friend before.. sure I talk a lot about things but I.. I .. " Lila trailed off slightly as a flicker of a memory of someone from years back appeared in the back of her mind.

" _**Hey kid! Don't forget about me or him ok? You promise me? " **_

A tear appeared on her cheek " Ah! Lila what's wrong? " Jasmine asked with a worry state on her face " Lila? " Aladdin asked coming up and put his arm around Jasmine. " It's nothing I'm just tried.. it's been a long day.. " Lila muttered back.

" Oh my dear I haven't even given you a room yet " The sultan said as he wondered Lila out from Jasmine room " Lila get some rest and don't worry you can hand it back to me tomorrow and thank you! " Aladdin said to her which gave Jasmine a questionable look to him " It's nothing but something I'm letting her borrow " Aladdin explained to Jasmine as he pulled her into a hug.

Lila followed the sultan to large bedroom which was decorated with some purple theme to it , it slightly looked like Jasmine room but had a proper bed propped up by the courier of the room " I hope you like it! Now rest up my dear " The sultan said as he shut the door behind him.

Lila wondered into the room and put Genie's lamp down on the site of her bed, where she started to wonder onto the balcony where she watched the moon fall back into the sky and started to become morning. " I'm a friend.. now.. I am a friend " Lila started to mutter to herself over and over again.

" You're a what now? " Genie said appearing upside down in front of her making Lila jump backwards in fright " Ah! Genie! " .

" Oh you're a Genie? Why didn't you tell me? " Genie joked to her as he caught her hand before she fell backwards " So what was that you were muttering to yourself? " Genie asked as he let go of her.

" I'm Jasmine's friend now-"

" Oh you got the princess as a friend, don't forget Al, Monkey boy, Carpet and Me " Genie said pointing at himself.

Lila looked up at him for a moment while Genie grinned widely at her " I'm your friend? " Lila asked, Genie wrapped his arms around her " Of course! What? You can't believe you have a Genie as a friend? I bet you've never had a friend like me! " Genie exclaimed looking at her with a grin.

Lila looked back at him for a moment before seeing another vision of someone from the back of her mind.

" **I know I'm different, but your different too and that's what makes us friends because you understand me and her, you'll never have friends like us again so come on you let's take our friendship higher! " **

" Lila! what's wrong? Why are you crying? " Genie said with a worried tone as he put his hands on her shoulder " What? Who was that? " Lila muttered to herself.

Lila started to starry away from Genie as she wondered back in and sat on her bed " Lila? " Genie flew in and sat next to her, Lila tried to think back to who was talking to her but only one thing came back to mind " I .. I broke a promise to someone! I can't remember them! Genie I can't .. I-" Genie wrapped her arms around her tightly " It's alright.. Your just tried that's all. Come on you need to rest " Genie said lifting her up and tucking her into bed.

" But Genie… " Lila tried to speak but was stopped by him " Come on its just stress you'll be fine in the morning! Alright night! " Genie said as he returned to his lamp.

Lila lay there for a moment before going into a deep sleep.

**Well that happened **

**Time to go for chapter 7 **

**Review and rate**


	8. Chapter 7

**Next chapter **

**Only own Lila and whatever I change **

**This chapter takes a little change from what it would do in the movie I would like to explain more about what lila can do, she isn't all powerful I don't want her to be all powerful because I would love for her to be able to go through some character development so you guys as the readers can go through this journey with her as well **

**I don't own Aladdin **

Chapter 7

As Lila opened her eyes up on the new day ahead of her she found Genie's lamp had moved but not just moved taken. Lila panicked as she jumped out of bed and quickly searched around her room " Oh no.. noo noo oh god I have to find Aladdin! " Lila panicked to herself as she rushed through the hallways trying to reach his suite.

Lila saw Aladdin leaning on the rail outside his suite, he seemed to be a bit depressed by then a gleam of gold caught her eyes " Oh thank god " Lila spoke out which brought up Aladdin's attention " Oh Lila .. good morning, you look worried what's wrong? " he asked her standing up properly as he watched Lila wonder over to him.

" I just thought that the lamp was gone because I woke up this morning and it was gone I panicked so much! I just I'm… ah.. " Lila trailed off as Aladdin sighed to himself.

" I'm sorry Lila I had to take it back, I had Abu get it for me .. I'm sorry I made you panic " Aladdin said.

" Hey, Hey, Hey who's the new sultan? You are! " Genie appeared from his lamp as he wrapped an arm around Aladdin's shoulder " Sultan? " Lila asked the two of them. Genie was grinning from ear to ear while Aladdin looked down slightly.

" Lila.. Jasmine asked me if I was .. still a prince.. and I said yes " Aladdin explained, Lila turned to look at him " you lied to her … oh .. I see " Lila trailed off as she wondered into his suite.

Aladdin followed her in " Yeah so you haven't exactly told me how you escaped that cave " Aladdin said point his finger at her, Lila looked at him for a moment before her eyes looked up at Genie who looked shocked at what Aladdin said " Hey, hey! We're all friends here! So she escaped from the cave! So what she's here now and she's alive " Genie tried to calm Aladdin down but it seemed to fail as he pushed him aside " Hey don't do that to him, his only trying to calm you down! " Lila explained angrily back at him.

Genie stepped back from the two of them with a worry expression on his face as he watched the two of them.

" So you think it's already to lie to the princess? I took my own time to get her to get to you after she believed that you were dead! I had to work so hard to get you to be with her on a date and with you know I wanted you to be yourself but you just throw it in my face like the child you are! I saved your life! If it wasn't for my wish you'd be dead! At the bottom of the ocean! " Lila shouted at him.

Aladdin took a step back as he gathered his thoughts " I'm thankful for you saving you saving me and the help but I'm not taking about that at the moment! You have been hiding something from us! Haven't you? " Aladdin demanded.

Lila looked back at him for a moment " I can't tell you why I'm sorry " Aladdin glared at her " Why not?! We're your friends aren't we why can't you tell us? ".

" Er Al..? maybe you shouldn't- "

" Shut up Genie! I need her to tell us ".

Lila took a step forward towards him " Don't you dare tell him to shut up! " Lila said glaring down at him " You've changed since you turned into this prince the Aladdin I know is calm and doesn't lie to others sure I have my secrets but there mine! I'll say them when I wish too! " Lila explained.

" But without this prince wish I couldn't even get close to Jasmine and now I have to use another to get a palace and more stuff! " Aladdin pleaded at her, Lila just kept on glaring down at him " You greedy son of a …. " Lila muttered down at him.

Genie looked down at Aladdin too " But Al.. what about my wish..you know you promised right?.. right " Genie asked nicely before he trailed off. Lila looked at Genie for a moment " What did he promise you? " Lila asked.

" He promised to wish for my freedom.. you know Genie's are slaves .. well I want freedom away from that " Genie replied back to her as he rubbed his shackles on his wrists.

" I guess Aladdin wants to go back on that wish because his become greedy " Lila said looking down at him " I've seen it before all over the world Guys keep doing that and women they all want the same thing " Lila muttered to herself.

" How? How do you that's what I am? I just wants what's best for me and Jasmine? I'm not being greedy I still have two wishes " Lila stood back from him " Give me back the Aladdin I know .. not this rat which I see before me " Lila asked him as she stared him down.

Aladdin then threw Genie's lamp on the pillows next to him as he turned to him " It's all your fault then this is why I'm like this .. this is why I'm greedy… this is all your fault!-" Lila then suddenly slapped Aladdin " Snap out it! It's not his fault! It's your fault for making the wish! Now you have to go to Jasmine and tell her that you're not a prince! ".

Aladdin rubbed his cheek he was shocked as he felt hot where she slapped him it felt like he was hit with fire as he gazed his eyes up at her he looked down " I'm … ah alright I'll go see her " Aladdin then stood up and turned to leave Abu followed him and jumped on his shoulder, leaving Lila and Genie alone.

Lila looked down at her hand it hurt it was red from where she was angry at him, she never felt this angry before about anyone or anything.

" Hey, Thanks for standing up for me " Genie said making Lila realize that he was still there" Well I couldn't let him speak to you like that " Lila said hiding her hand away from Genie, Genie smiled slightly before returning to his lamp.

Lila then sat down and closed her eyes for a moment " Ahh why are humans so stressful? " Lila asked herself out loud.

" Because their disgusting creatures my dear you should this " an old yet soft voice spoke making Lila's eyes open quickly as she saw an old women standing in the door way holding Genie's lamp.

She had long white hair much longer than Lila's that it was almost touching the ground; she wore a white dress which dragged across the ground as she walked, she skin was also a pure white but not as pure as Lila's it seemed to be cracking a little like she was fading away but in a twisted way, her eyes were also a very pale white and grey.

" You.. What are you doing here?! " Lila demanded as she stood up quickly.

" What am I doing here? How dare you ask your grandmother-".

"You're not my grandmother! " Lila shouted back.

" Oh so you remember…? Was it that really hard to get you out of that state? I think I prefer the Girl you were .. so much more easier to get rid of.. but I can get rid of you with this. " Sophia said as she smirked at her as she pointed at Genie's lamp.

" But I don't really want to die myself .. " Sophia said as she gazed her eyes up at Lila " So I'll just have to plan on for later to gain my planet back " she muttered under her breath.

Sophia smiled at Lila as she flicked her finger at her feet " There that will stop you from teleporting for a while! Now I must be off I have a meeting with a devilish hansom man who has been waiting this lamp for a very long time! Goodbye Love " Sophia said with a smile as she disappeared off leaving Lila struggling to get out of Sophia power grip, which started to slowly turn to stone.

Lila gripped her hands down to her feet trying to pull herself out of the power which held her down " Great.. just great I need to find something to break myself out of this " Lila sighed to herself as she looked up to the door where she could see something flying towards her " Iago? " She asked out loud.

The parrot flew around her first on her shoulder " Hey doll face! We got a problem! A big problem! An old lady just gave Jafar the lamp and now his planning to take over the … what you doing? " Iago stopped in mid-sentence to watch Lila trying to get herself out of the hold " What's that?" He asked fluttering himself down.

" It's an hold that Sophia .. that old lady you were taking about has me in and I can't get myself out of it! " Lila explained, Iago looked at the hold for a moment " This isn't good I could try.. pecking it " Iago suggested as he stood near it " That'd be a good idea! " Lila said.

" _It also helps that his wearing that ribbon as well .._ " Lila thought to herself as she watched Iago start to peck at the stone, the ribbon around his feathers started to glow slightly as he pecked through the hold, slowly it started to loosen.

Lila then broke herself out " Ah thank you Iago, now where is Jafar? " Lila asked as Iago landed back on her shoulder. Iago gulped as his eyes wondered wonder to the sky " There " He said pointing his wing up at the sky.

The clouds started to swirl into dark clouds as Jafar's magic change the surroundings into an evil manner. Lila rushed outside to change the ground itself started to shake and two large hands started to pick up the palace and then placed it onto a hill " What was that? " Lila pleaded to Iago.

" Why don't you ask Jafar new slave? " Iago responded as he pointed a wing up to a very large and evil looking Genie " Genie.. what happened to him? " Lila muttered before shaking her head and looking towards Iago " Iago go up there and see what's happening I'll be there soon! " Lila explained as she started to run towards the palace.

" Hey! Are you crazy?! You can't take on Jafar his like? All crazy and powerful now and HE HAS A GENIE ON HIS SIDE! " Iago yelled as he flapped his wings at her " Iago he doesn't have Genie on his side, Genie can't help if he has to grant wishes! His a slave to the lamp and that's why we have to grant his freedom! " Iago explained as she rushed towards the palace.

" You got a point there… " Iago muttered as he started to fly up towards Jafar " I'll see you up there! " He yelled back at Lila. Lila watched for a moment before teleporting herself inside the palace walls, Lila ran outside to watch a tower blast off into nothingness " HAHAAHA! That's the street rat out the way! Now I can take over the world " Lila heard Jafar preach.

Lila rolled her eyes " Great another one.. " she muttered to herself as she walked through to see what was going on, she watched Jafar reach the throne room with Jasmine in a whole new outfit following up behind him in chains followed by the sultan in nothing but his underwear.

Lila quickly ran to the other room to watch what was happening she than saw Genie float sadly behind the sultan. Lila frowned at this as she wishes she could have gathered Genie's lamp but it was propped next to Jafar.

Jafar at the moment was very distracted at Jasmine that he didn't notice Iago land next to him who was just rolling his eyes at him before noticing Lila's hand waving at him. Iago looked back to Jafar making sure he was very well distracted.

Jasmine had thrown a full glass of wine in Jafar's face which Jafar then reacted back by slapping her onto the floor, Iago then quickly flew past Genie and straight towards Lila, Genie who was sat on the steps at this time watched Iago for a moment before being called by Jafar " Genie! I know what I want for my final wish now " He grinned while looking at Jasmine.

Genie winced at Jafar's words as he slowly looked up behind him " I wish for the Princess to fall despicably in love with me " Jafar asked which caused Jasmine to gasp.

Iago landed on Lila's shoulders as he pointed his wing up at a window, Aladdin, Abu and Carpet had been watching the whole scene with Jafar for a while that even Jasmine had noticed and slowly started to gain an idea " Jafar.. I just noticed how .. very hansom you are? " Jasmine said with a slight hint of a flirt in her tone of voice. Genie jaw literally dropped to the floor which Lila laughed quietly about as she watched him rub the back of his head and look at his finger, at this point he saw Aladdin swing down and joined Lila.

" Lila! Oh thank god you're ok.. I'm sorry about what I did ..I was in the wrong I shouldn't of forced you to say a secret which you doesn't want to say .. I'm sorry Lila.. " Aladdin bowed his head to her, without thinking Lila pulled Aladdin into a hug " It's alright we were both in the wrong " Lila spoke as she looked back to him smiling before it faded as she looked towards Jafar " but for now we know who is really in the wrong and that is Jafar " Lila explained.

Aladdin nodded at her as he looked out to Jasmine then to the Lamp " we need to get Genie's lamp " he explained " Yeah well try not to die " Iago said flapping his wings at him " Wait isn't he working with Jafar? " Aladdin asked glaring at Iago " He was and now his with me " Lila explaining stroking Iago head as he flapped his wings happily.

" I can say being on the good side has been great .. so far.. I got sick and tired of Jafar always treating me like an assho- ".

" Al! Lila! Your alive! " Genie bear hugged both Aladdin and Lila " Geni.. Genie can't breathe.. " Aladdin spoke, Genie dropped them " Opps! Sorry I thought you were gone! I thought Al died from the tower and.. I couldn't see you at all .. Lila I got so worried " Genie exclaimed as he put his hand on Lila's shoulder.

" Alright I'm going to try and get Genie's lamp back " Aladdin said " I'll help monkey boy distract Jafar " Abu chattered angry at that comment " You're a monkey it makes sense! " Iago said as he flew down to pick Abu up by his shirt and flew over to Jafar with Aladdin following close behind leaving Lila and Genie alone.

Lila watched Aladdin before looking up at Genie " I'm sorry that .. I worried you, I was talking.. to Iago about .. something.. that's all not important.. " Lila said as she gazed her eyes away from him Genie pulled her into a hug which caught her by surprise for a moment " Genie… there's no time for hugs we have too-"

" You! I thought I got rid of you street rat! " Jafar yelled " Get rid of him .." Lila finished saying.

" I need to get your lamp Genie! I can wish away his powers! " Lila explained as she rushed forward from him " I .. I need to be a leader.. just like Aladdin .. he knows what his doing.. while I..I.. " Lila muttered off.

" You could be yourself " Genie suggested " You can make plans on your own, you can be your own leader " Genie said pulling her to look at him " I think you're a better leader so go on and fight him ".

Lila looked down for a moment before looking back to what Aladdin was doing, he was currently fighting Jafar with a sword as he started to trap all his friends. He had trapped Jasmine in an hour glass at this point " Jasmine! " Lila exclaimed as she rushed over to her " I'm going to get you out of there! " Lila promised to her as she put her hand on the glass and closed her eyes as she thought about how to break it.

Lila's goddess powers started to flow through her body as she felt the glass slowly break away " Hehe Glass very easy to break " Lila said as she helped her out " How did you do that? " Jasmine asked as they ran over to where the sultan was " Err.. I wished for powers .. from Genie .. " Lila lied which worked for the moment as Jasmine nodded.

" Now I need to help Aladdin " Lila said as she turned to see a huge fire turn into a giant snake " Oh so he finally found a form that suits him " Lila laughed to herself for a moment before walking over to Aladdin.

Jafar looked down at Lila " Ah! You " Jafar then tried to smash Lila with his tail but she jumped backwards " Aladdin trick him! " Lila shouted " How? " Aladdin yelled back at her, Lila rolled her eyes as Iago landed on her shoulder " Genie! you moron! " Iago pointed his wing towards Genie.

Genie gave a confused look towards the three " Don't get me involved with this! " Genie yelled back " It's a better way than taking his powers away! " Lila yelled back " I'll do it! Aladdin you stand over there while me and Iago show you how! " Lila said

" Hey Jafar! You know your nothing right? You're not all powerful! Genie is more powerful than you! You know that right? No? so you are an idiot! Hey Iago his an idiot! We were right along! " Lila laughed at Jafar as she danced around with Iago mocking Jafar. Aladdin stood next to Genie for a moment watching the two dance around making Jafar more angry " What are they doing they're going to be killed! " Aladdin exclaimed.

" No she's got a plan " Genie said watching Iago and Lila mocking Jafar as he grew more angry with the two of them " Jafar will never be a Genie! His too much of an idiot to be on! " Iago mocked flying around Lila " Oh! Am I?! Genie for my final I wish to be an all-powerful genie! " Jafar demanded.

Genie's fall fell " Ok maybe they didn't have a plan .. " Genie winced as he slowly started to walk forward " Err hey you know you don't need to listen to those two? Heh I think they're a little-".

" Now Slave! " Jafar demanded again glaring down at Genie who then looked at Lila and Iago " I hope you guys know what you're doing? " Genie winced and shut his eyes as he shot Jafar with his wish, in a split second Jafar started to transform into an red Genie that grew with power " Finally Power that I can control! " Jafar spoke out to the skies.

Lila and Iago stopped in their tracks as they looked up " I hope you guys are happy now! " Aladdin yelled at them but Lila only smiled back " But Aladdin his a Genie now and you know what that means right? " Lila questioned him while pointing down as a small black lamp started to form down below Jafar's tail which Iago then flew and put in Aladdin's hands " itty bitty living space.. " Aladdin muttered.

**TA-DA I did a thing! **

**I didn't like how Iago is a coward so I thought I'd make him more fun loving which he can gain from Lila. I think Iago can still be himself but still be a good guy while being with the others but less in an annoying way. I thought because Lila would love to toy with Jafar that's why I added the dancing mocking for Iago and her. **

**Hope you guys like it**

**Leave a review and rate**


	9. Chapter 8

**I left on a cliff hanger but if you've watched the movie you should know what happens anyway.**

**Now we move on to the series and some of the second movie which I will change compatibly since I hate it so much, so a new turn into the second movie with the series. **

**Oh my other oc's are in this story by the way with added new one's as well as you can clearly see because this is a re written story of Magic Within Me so I have to change everything because it make sense. **

**Oh and I changed a thing to the start since I'll add that plan later on in the story**

**I only own the change and the Oc's **

**I don't own Aladdin**

Chapter 8

Jafar's new form started to tear apart the palace " Are you two insane?! " Genie yelled at Lila and Iago who were both looking down at the new lamp in Aladdin's hands, Iago rolled his eyes at the genie and knocked him on the head " Hey blue boy! Think about it! His a Genie now right? That means no more freedom for him! " Iago explained as he picked up the lamp from Aladdin's hands and flew up to the new Jafar Genie " Hey Jafar ! ".

Jafar glared down at Iago " You! Traitor what do you want? Can't you see I am controlling the cosmic universe! " Jafar boomed back " Yeah, yeah whatever! But aren't you forgetting something? Genie's don't exactly get freedom! " Iago exclaimed as he threw the lamp down to Lila who caught it and started to walk away from both Aladdin and Genie " Lila wait-".

" I can do this I know what I'm doing " Lila explained calmly looking at Genie's worried expression, Lila ignored it for the moment as she stood close to where Iago was hovering " So that means you have to right to do any one this anymore " Iago exclaimed as he landed and sat on Lila's shoulder.

" What matter are you two babbling on about- " Jafar raged as he glared down at both Lila and Iago but was interrupted by the shackles which appeared on both of his wrists " No more freedom! You're a Genie now! You're the slave now! And I'm not! " Iago exclaimed as he flapped his wings at him " Since you're a Genie now we can makes wishes.. first order I wish for you to restore everything back to normal! Second wish I wish that if you are ever found a master again that you are ever to be allowed to be wished free and for the last … I wish you were banished to the cave of wonders! " Lila exclaimed as she held the lamp tightly in her hands as she glared up at Jafar.

Jafar's magic was forced to make the wishes come true first it started to restore the palace back to its rightful place, the others were restored to their rightful state. Jafar's magic started to twist itself around the shackles making sure to lock itself as the second wish stated, Lila at this point then threw the lamp to Aladdin who almost dropped the lamp but slowly looked up at Lila and smirked as he looked up at the anger building red Genie he saw before him " Don't forget Jafar! You wished for this and you got everything you wanted! ".

Everyone watched as Jafar was sucked into the lamp at one point trying to grab Iago who was strongly protected by Genie who grabbed Lila and Iago as he pulled them back to him " Don't want you and your friend getting stuck with him do we? " Genie joked as he and Lila watched as Jafar finally got sucked into the black lamp " Itty bitty living space " Aladdin muttered at Jafar's lamp.

The sun returned itself back to normal as soon as Jafar was send to the lamp spreading and casting the dark clouds away with the light that shined from itself, the light from the sun started to spark itself around Jafar's lamp as it shot itself into the sand where the cave of wonders once opened.

" I guess that's that then " Lila spoke as she watched the lamp be send to the cave of wonders " I hope we never see him again " Jasmine said as she walked up behind her and looked out towards the dessert before turning to Aladdin who took her hand " Jasmine I'm sorry for not telling you the truth .. about not being a prince Lila was right I should of told you everything there and then .. I'm sorry Jasmine " Aladdin explained as he held Jasmine's hand close to him as did Jasmine.

Iago and Abu both climbed on Lila's shoulder as the watched the two, Abu felt sad for the two and as for Iago he felt a little sad but didn't know that both Aladdin and Jasmine had a strong bond which Lila could feel between the two of them " Is this.. goodbye..? "Aladdin asked as she held Jasmine's hand tighter which made Jasmine's eye to swell up with tears.

" Oh that stupid law! This isn't fair I love you " Jasmine exclaimed.

Genie appeared around the corner and wiped a tear away from his eyes which almost brought Lila to tears watching the scene which came before her " _Why am I crying? Why am I…? This ever happened before .. I don't cry like this.. I.._ don't " Lila asked herself.

Iago gave Lila his wing to wipe the tears away from her eyes " Huh? Iago? " Lila asked looking up at him as he looked away " Your crying because of them .. I thought you need something to wipe it away " Iago said with his head turned away with maybe a slight of embarrassment.

Genie noticed this and proofed himself next to her which caused Abu to fall off and be caught by Carpet " Aww so you do have emotions? " Genie joked at her as he wiped away his own tear which turned into a tissue for her to wipe her eyes with which she took as she frowned at him.

" Oh course I do .. I'm there friend .. " Lila muttered under her breath " Aladdin still has no more wish of course and I still have two " Lila said as wiped the tears away before looking up at him " You still want your freedom, Aladdin and Jasmine still want to be together and I have no idea what I want to wish for anyway " Lila explained.

" Wait I thought you said you wished for powers from Genie? " Jasmine asked as she turned her head towards Lila who started to panic.

" Oh I did didn't I..oh did I .. well it was in the moment and there was fire everywhere so the fire helped to melt the hourglass " Lila tried to lie out which it was slowly working as Jasmine and Aladdin wanted to question her further but then the sultan interrupted.

" Well that doesn't matter for now does it Aladdin and Lila both have proven their worth to me and the city and I think that earns something " the sultan exclaimed " Father? " Jasmine asked wondering what her father was up to " Well am I sultan or aren't I from this day forth the princess will be allowed to marry who ever she wishes to marry ". Jasmine smiled brightly and jumped into the arms of Aladdin " I choose you Aladdin " Aladdin smirked as they both turned away from Lila who slowly started to calm down " Hey call me Al " Aladdin joked.

" You know what I think we need a vacation or a holiday? " Iago said flapping his wings at Lila " Oh yeah I agree " Lila said rubbing her arm thinking about where she would like to go for a moment she thought she could wish to go home but that thought left as she did not know if she could leave the earth yet but one thought came to mind.

The fact of what that time she was another being came into effect " Genie I need to make a wish for all of us ..to go on a little holiday somewhere .. I can show you where I come from as you can all tell from clearly not from here .. I'm from somewhere different I would like to show you that place .. if that's ok .. ? " Lila asked as she walked forward to everyone.

They all started at her for a moment in silence before nodding their heads except for the sultan " I would like to know but I have a kingdom to rule under but Lila as soon as you return I would like you to be my vizier " he asked which Lila then nodded her head at " Of course your highness " Lila said bowing as she watched him leave, Lila then girthed up Genie's lamp and put it in her bag.

" Lila what are you on about? " Aladdin asked as soon as the sultan left " You'll see .. Genie I wish you take us to 1902 England London " Lila asked as she looked into his eyes which was filled with shock from the number of the year and the location but he snapped his fingers as he transported them to the location.

_**1902 – England, London**_

Busy streets was the first thing Lila heard when being transported to the path way which seemed to an almost linger memory in the back of her mind, she watched the busy streets as people rushed past having their places to go " Wait this is where you live? Oh is it busy! " Genie said rubbing the back of his head " Wait! Doesn't anyone want to question about how Lila got to our time?! " Iago exclaimed as he flapped his wings.

" You can ask that later for now we need to get out of the street " Lila said formally as she wondered out before she was hit by a carriage " Oh change your clothes you need to fit in here Genie turn into a human people may be busy here but they can notice small details " Lila said sharply before walking into an inn.

The gang looked at each other as Genie clicked his fingers to change themselves into the era's fitting before following Lila into the inn " Lila? If you live in this era why are we staying in an.. inn? " Genie questioned, Lila took the keys from the inn keeper before looking towards the others " Its difficult to explain at the moment for now we need somewhere to stay because it's raining outside " Lila said as she wondered upstairs to the rooms.

Aladdin raised an eyebrow " Wait no its not! " Aladdin said rushing up behind her " Oh it isn't well it is in my eyes " Lila muttered as she threw a key to him " You're staying in a different room " Lila said before entering her room which she locked behind her.

" Wait Lila! Lila.. " Aladdin knocked on her door trying to catch it before it locked but had no luck " Aladdin what is it? " Jasmine asked rushing up behind him " I dunno Lila is acting weird she hasn't even told us why she is from here or anything what is going on in her head? " Aladdin questioned as he wondered into their own room " Why don't you wish to know, you have one more wish? " Genie said but Aladdin shook his head " I can't Genie I need that to wish you free and I can't even do that for the moment because Lila has your lamp .. Wait Genie can't you go in there and get your lamp? " Aladdin asked but Genie shook his head " Nope Genie's can't touch their own Lamp its part of the genie rule book ".

" Genie can't you go in there any way you can get past locks? " Aladdin asked which Genie remembered himself " Oh yeah I can! Be right back! " Genie proofed away but then quickly came back " She's .. gone " Genie said with a worried and panicked expression.

" What where did she go?! Where can she go? Come on everyone " Aladdin said as he stood up and started to wonder into the lobby of the inn " I just wanted a break that's all I asked for? " Iago muttered.

Lila watched from a corner as the gang started to look for her " I'm sorry I need to do this alone " She said to herself in almost as a whisper.

Lila slowly started to wonder away into where that home that Sophia had put her in for almost of her wondering other persona life " I need to find it ".

**Done! DONE **

**Review and Rate **


	10. Chapter 9

**Last chapter was kind of rushed I'm sorry about that but I had college stuff that needed to be done. **

**Anyway I added this part into the story because I didn't want to leave it alone as much I wanted to explain why the first two chapters happened, how Lila got there, why Sophia is doing this and how some other gods and goddess can come into place also it starts into the series as well. **

**I'm just trying to be different than other oc's stories which are out there. **

**Anyway here is chapter 9 **

Chapter 9

As Lila watched the others turn into another direction she quickly turned into a corner and tried to remember where the house that Sophia kept her in _" How could I forget how to get there? Was Minerva powers really that strong to make me almost forget it? Or is it another matter?_ " Lila thought to herself as she wondered through the streets and crowned area of people who rushed or simply did not take notice to the white haired girl who walking past.

Lila found herself wondering through the streets that started to wake her almost forgotten memories of what she once was that other self that Sophia created which Lila herself wondered why Sophia did this yes at one point Lila did look up to Sophia because of course she was once Earths first god she often remembered that her father would call her mother nature itself since she did create nature itself before he created the humans and animals that now roam the land that she created.

Sophia was once a gentle goddess who cared only for her own planet she often did not take into account that other gods and goddess started to watch as her planet started to grow into nothing but a patch of land. This started to change when she met Lila's father he was Highness newest god at the time when Sophia had made a few countries that would slowly start to move into their own fitting when they drifted across the water she poured onto its land.

Lila's father asked why she had not made other life to go with her planet but Sophia was not the one to take advice very well which Highness found a trouble with they wanted Sophia to grow more as a goddess not just create one thing but explore her powers in a way that can help others but this did not turn into what they had planned for Sophia.

From what Lila's father knew what happened to Sophia but from Lila knowledge he did not tell her for a reason and her own protection which made Lila stop in her place as she came across a burned out house which still stood right up, it had wild flowers all over it and had been abounded for some time now, when Lila saw this a strange thought came in her mind as she slowly started to walk towards it but her mind started to hurt as it did she remembers smiles from her old self being around this area.

" _Is this .. the place?_ " Lila thought to herself as she put her hands on the burned out door way which looked like the darkness itself was tearing away at the house as almost as the house itself wanted to die from living in a place where it was not being used anymore. As Lila hand stayed on the doorway the house started to heal itself which Lila started to notice as her goddess powers poured itself through the wood of the house, it started to re heal itself from her powers and the rain itself like a plant re-blooming, Lila took this opportunity to fully heal the house old and burned out self that it once was and never will be again.

Lila didn't realize at this moment that Genie's lamp was slowly started to glow as it was trying to reconnect with Genie.

" Woah! That's a strange feeling! " Genie said stopping suddenly.

" What is it Genie? " Aladdin asked before crossing a street but stopping to look at Genie, they had been searching for Lila where ever she had gotten to.

" I dunno it feels like a pulling feeling coming from behind me " Genie explained as he turned around to see what it is " Maybe it's your Lamp blue boy? Genies can't be away from there lamp that long " Iago explained as flapped his wings at him.

" Genie if you go back to your lamp that means we will know where Lila is! " Aladdin said.

Genie looked back to his friends as he turned around " Well then you guys go back to the Inn and I'll go get Lila it'll be easier that way and she won't be overrun with everyone asking her stuff, you know what's she like … maybe she's not used to crowns? " Genie asked for a moment.

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other before looking back at Genie " You sure Genie? " Jasmine asked concerned as Genie started to get pulled more by his lamp " I'm sure and I think it's for the best " Genie explained as he clicked his fingers to transport them back to the room.

" It'll be easier for her as well " Genie said but before he flew off to Lila and his lamp he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched but he shrugged it off before heading to where his lamp was pulling him towards.

Two figures stood on a roof off watching the Genie fly off to Lila, the two figures nodded at each other before disappearing into nothingness.

Lila had fully healed the house at this moment even getting hid of the horrible wild flowers which almost over grew the house itself. Lila had even made the garden over flow with life again as a flicker of a memory of her playing as a child in the flowers just outside the streets where people would happily watch the young girl play with the flowers but Lila hadn't been wearing a smile when she remembered this no she had been frowning at the thought that she had been turned back into a child but Sophia.

" I can't believe I let her in .. to my life if this is what she did.. " Lila muttered to herself.

" Let who into your life? ".

Lila jumped at the sudden voice before turning around to see a concerned and worried Genie " Ah! Genie what are you doing? " Lila questioned as she panicked " Where are the others? Why did you leave them? " Lila asked trying to change the subject, Genie raised an eyebrow at her behaviour " I sent them back to the Inn, I know how you are with big crowds and I thought it'd be better if it was just me being here with you " Genie replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Lila looked down for a moment as she rubbed her wrists she was hoping just to take a look at this house but now she wasn't so sure. The rain started to get even more heavier which Lila was not bothered about but Genie did as he panicked and flew into the house which caught Lila off guard " Ah Genie wait! " Lila said running in after him.

" What! It's raining and I don't want you getting a cold I care about you Lila you know that right? " Genie explained as he put his hands on her shoulders which made Lila blush suddenly but also feeling bad.

" Lila..? " Genie lowered himself to her, Lila's hair had fallen in front of her face at this moment almost hiding it from him.

" Was it about that person you were taking about? " Genie asked, Lila had fallen silent which had Genie more concerned about her, his eyebrows frown at her but lighten as he moved Lila's hair away from her face.

Genie stared into her eyes for a moment before noticing that someone was watching them.

" Aw how touching a master and her Genie having a moment, how sweet " a voice that only Lila knows too well.

" I see you fixed up the house, that's very impressive Lila my little blossom did this all by herself " Lila glared her eyes up at the voice it was blurry but she knew she stood there with a wide smile on her face.

" Who are you? " Genie asked letting go of Lila shoulders as he looked up at the women.

" Lila why don't you tell your friend? " She asked but all she got was a angry glare back which she replied back with a mocking smile.

" I am Lila, grandmother –"

" YOUR NOT MY GRANDMOTHER! " Lila screamed back at her threw her tears " You'll never be anything to me! You betrayed me! You hate me! " Lila yelled back.

Genie stepped back away from Lila feeling worried about his friend and never seeing her this angry before not even facing Jafar was she this angry.

" Aw that's a shame because you feel like a granddaughter to me Lila and I know you will always be that my little flower " Sophia replied back with the same mocking smile.

Sophia then flicked her finger at Lila making her stand still so she could hug her which made Lila even more anger " Lila you need to stop the hate and accept this " Sophia replied but slowly whispered into her ear " Accept that I will be the goddess of this earth ".

Sophia let go of her and smiled at her as she watched her reaction once again.

" I think that enough Sophia " a voice said from behind her, Sophia looked around and frowned at the two figures in the door way.

There stood a pair of twins who wore dark blue cloaks and both had long white hair which fell to the floor almost. The female twin moved towards Sophia " Step away from Lila and leave I think you have scared her friend enough with your act " she spoke out causing Sophia to almost curse herself for being her but she smiled at the two " Fine I'll leave but remember what I said Lila " Sophia said before leaving.

The female twin touched Lila shoulder and un-froze her, Lila looked up at the twin before looking away slightly and hiding her face with her hands. Lila felt broken at that moment she had lost herself again when Sophia turned up, she felt even more upset when she lost it in front of Genie who was now looking at the twins for a moment before looking back at Lila.

He panicked and flew over to her realizing that she was crying " Lila " Genie spoke but was pulled back from her by the male twin " I need you to come step outside with me for a moment " he said " But I need to stay here with Lila .. " Genie replied back but felt a touch by his hand " Genie please just leave " Lila said softly through her tears " Just for a moment.. you can trust them " Lila said quietly.

Genie looked back at her for a moment but hugged her before leaving " You can trust me alright, my name is Sky and this is my sister Themis, now let's go " Sky explained as he pointed just outside to the garden.

Themis waited for the two to leave before turning back to Lila " Why did you come here Lila? You know this place is bad for you.. or didn't you? " she asked watching Lila wipe her tears away " No I didn't know .. Themis I just wanted to know why Sophia sent me here I used to look up to her a lot but then she does this and almost tries to kill me and I just wanted to know why she made me lead a fake life " Lila explained.

" She sent you here because she wanted to kill with an innocent mind and be goddess of this planet again that's why, I did look into her memories when we were looking at each other, she knew you looked up to her for a moment that's when she took you into a fake life using Cross powers, he used his time powers so she could grab you as a child a baby of the stars so she can raise you then betray you and kill you " Themis explained.

" Now I want you to ever come to this time again I know I'm not the goddess of this planet but I am older you so listen to me for Highness sake " Themis said crossing her arms.

Sky wondered Genie into the garden where it had stopped raining for the moment " So you can only use time travel when its wished for right? " Sky asked.

" Yes but what does that have to do with anything? " Genie asked as he watched Sky lead his head through the doorway.

" I need to use your Genie " Sky shouted from the doorway, Genie blushed at his statement " Hey! " Genie said.

Lila looked up at him for a moment before walking towards him " Why? .. oh! ah his not my Genie! " Lila exclaimed but blushed slightly as she looked at Genie who was blushing back which made her question his expression for a moment before shaking her head " Ah! .. His my friend .. " Lila muttered. " I want you to go back to their his time and stay there " Sky explained as Lila handed him the lamp " I wish for you Lila and your friends to return back to their time " Sky wished.

Genie sighed and clicked his fingers as Aladdin and the others appeared from nowhere " Wait what happening? " they all asked looking at Genie then looking at Lila.

" Lila! " Lila frowned as she took the lamp back from Sky " Wait who are they? What's going on? " Aladdin questioned.

Themis stepped in at that moment and stared into all of their eyes and waved her hand, she then looked at Genie " Make the portal then! " Themis demanded catching Genie off guard as he clicked his fingers and made a portal to Agrabah.

Themis then moved them into the portal " Now for you " Themis said looking at Genie but Lila stepped in her way " No! I want him to remember just please Themis.. " Lila pleaded making Themis frown " But Lila it's for the best " Sky said.

" No! please I trust him! " Lila pleaded causing Genie to get a little bit confused but making him slightly blush at Lila's words " Alright just leave alright before we change our minds " Lila bowed at them before grabbing Genie hand and stepping through the portal.

A few moments later after they returned Aladdin and the others had returned to their rightful places.

Lila had Genie's lamp by the side of her bed, the door to her room opened slightly and Genie's head popped in " Well no one can remember anything.. Their all just tried now and sleeping.. " Genie explained as he walked over to Lila bed and sat next to her.

" I can only remember what happened .. so you trust me better than the others? " Genie asked.

Lila nodded " Are you going to explain to me then what all that was about? " Genie asked but Lila replied by shaking her head " Not yet I need to think about it all first " Lila said quietly making Genie frown but he just shook his head " Alright you just need time that's all " Genie said rubbing her head which made her blush slightly.

" Yeah that's it " Lila then stood up and wondered over to her balcony and watched the streets but then looked down at two figures who were both auguring with each other.

" No I will take Jasmine's hand in marriage you big brute! " one very skinny prince said.

" No! She would like a big man like me " The other larger man said.

" Oh no " Lila said.

Genie then flew over to her " What is it? Whats wrong? " Genie asked as he watched the two princes fight with each other " Jasmine has two more suitors looking for her hand in marriage ".

**DONE **

**RATE AND REVIEW**


End file.
